


Цветопередача

by av2



Series: Семь добродетелей [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: У кожи Эрвина теперь фиолетовый цвет, и Ливай не знает, что ему с этим делать.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Семь добродетелей [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423
Kudos: 4





	Цветопередача

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Написано для WTF ERURI 2020.  
> 3\. АУ от канона, в этом мире кожа людей меняет цвет.  
> 4\. Из цикла **«Семь добродетелей»** , тема — **умеренность**.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦

В первой летней вылазке разведка существенно продвинулась вглубь территорий Марии, но при этом потеряла треть солдат. Они толком не обсудили это с Эрвином, просто пересчитали всех людей и составили новые списки, принимая умертвление семидесяти пяти человек как неизбежное зло. Ливай заглянул в главный кабинет утром; от обилия написанных за поздний вечер и ночь извещений о смерти у Эрвина непроизвольно шевелился большой палец на правой руке, будто пытаясь нащупать перо. Ливай принял все похоронки, перепроверил, как они отсортированы, нашел более-менее вменяемого рядового и послал на почту. Когда зашел обратно, чтобы отчитаться, то потерял дар речи — Эрвин сидел полностью фиолетовый, скорбно согнувшись над столом.

Глубокая меланхолия, печаль и грусть оставляли на человеке свои следы, и фиолетовая кожа была одним из них. Так тела помогали своим владельцам показать истинное расположение духа, хотели последние того или нет. Впервые Ливай видел, чтобы люди так резко меняли свой цвет, впервые видел своего командора таким — обычный для того цвет синий, и то переход от натурального состояния кожи происходил лишь в моменты вдохновения. Эрвин поднял голову, увидев, с каким лицом Ливай все еще стоит на пороге, глянул на свои руки. И застонал.

— Я весь фиолетовый, да?

Ливай кивнул, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь — не хотелось, чтобы кто-то смотрел. Слов не было, в горле застряла лишь одна вопросительная интонация. Впервые пришло на ум, что Эрвин на самом деле так остро все воспринимает, потому что это не первый раз и не последний, когда разведка теряет на ровном месте столько людей. Эрвин еще раз застонал, но стон перерос в усмешку:

— Я думаю, это скоро пройдет, — однако от этой ободряющей фразы его кожа будто бы еще сильнее потемнела.

«Скоро» не приходило, и Ливай всерьез забеспокоился, ведь ни он сам, склонный к злой и энергичной красноте, ни Эрвин, часто заливавшийся благородной синевой, не могут долго находиться в области фиолетового. Это подтвердилось: какое-то время Эрвин вел себя нормально, несмотря на расположение духа, но все же природа взяла свое, и цвет начал его угнетать. Он меньше успевал, был рассеянным, много спал. Постоянно развлекался чтением книг, откладывал переговоры до последнего. Угнетало это и Ливая — тем, что это как носить открытую рану, которую каждый второй хочет залечить, но которая никак не лечится. Ему даже догадаться было неоткуда, что Эрвин настолько внутри чувствителен — совсем как обычный человек. Всегда казалось, что благодаря силе духа он давно примирился со всеми прошлыми и будущими смертями, и оттого ему не требовалось ни жалости, ни утешения. Если бы Ливай знал, что он не примирился, если бы мог предвидеть его глубокую печаль, то давно бы поговорил наконец с ним обо всех умерших.

В конечном счете Ливаю тоже не все равно, и ему тоже прекрасно известно, как тяжко жить в фиолетовой шкуре.

Он проснулся ночью от резкого внутреннего толчка, будто что-то не в порядке. Спрыгнул с кресла и поспешил к Эрвину, предчувствуя беду. Пробравшись по темным коридорам, не постучавшись, вошел в кабинет и свернул в комнату, где на своей кровати лежал черный и оттого кажущийся плоским Эрвин. Потрепав его за руку, Ливай близко наклонился, чтобы наверняка разглядеть лицо. Тот быстро проснулся.

— Ливай?

— Скажи, ты бы уберег погибших, если бы знал, как все сложится?

Эрвин не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Что за вопрос? Конечно да.

Ливай провел ладонями по темной коже на руках и спине Эрвина. Она была теплая, жаркая даже, влажная, к ней липли сухие ладони. «Конечно да» звучало возмущенно, было приятно его услышать.

— Тогда отчего же ты переживаешь?

— Я всегда переживаю. Я же обманщик.

— То есть?

Эрвин перехватил руку Ливая, и она с липким звуком отстала от кожи. Чувствовалось, как бьется вена под его хваткой. Казалось странным, что этот темный камень умел открываться. Ведь никогда прежде он ничего о себе не рассказывал, не сообщал, не вспоминал. Но и Ливай не спрашивал, на самом деле.

— Я не сплю, верно? — Эрвин бездумно гладил запястье. — Раз ты спрашиваешь, то... Все мои планы — это моя воля, мои желания. А умирают за них они. Отчего? Почему не я? Это было бы справедливо.

«Потому что это твоя работа. И вся разведка это знает, как и то, что твоя миссия — вести людей», — подумал Ливай, но чувствовал себя слишком истомившимся для роли утешителя. Они _разговаривают_. Разве этого мало?

— Я очень рад, что ты об этом думаешь. Теперь понятно, что у тебя честная, добрая душа, — он замешкался, не зная, как сказать, что это для него очень важно. «Я тронут», «мне это нравится», «теперь я тебя понимаю»? — По тебе ведь не скажешь.

Ливай не удержался и положил свободную руку Эрвину на грудь. Тот замер, уронив на нее взгляд. Под майкой чувствовался пульс, там билось настоящее человеческое сердце.

— Ты липкий.

Приглядевшись к своей руке, освещенной тусклым светом пасмурной ночи, Ливай отметил слишком темный для естественного цвет кожи. Пока он соображал, какой же оттенок — по ощущениям похожий на родной красный — заставляет чувствовать себя таким влюбленным, Эрвин поспешно накрыл его ладонь своей.

— По тебе тоже не скажешь, Ливай.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦


End file.
